


To Train Him Is My Cause

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash Becomes a Greninja, Evolution, F/M, Mega Evolution, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Evolution, Reader-Insert, Serena's So Cute When She Dressed Up As Ash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been training under Serena for quite a bit. The final day of learning lessons from her approached as she teaches you the final steps of Pokemon Training: evolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Train Him Is My Cause

"Serena! Look! My dog grew!" You said as you held up your Lillipup in your arms. However, it was now heavier and it tried to get itself off of you, barking out 'Herdier' in the process. Serena simply giggled.  
  
"That's great!" She said with a smile. You let your Pokemon down as it ran around a bit. "Though, the term is 'evolved'. As Pokemon grow stronger, they sometimes take different forms. Most Pokemon evolve through experience, but others can evolve through certain conditions." You noticed her companion, a Pikachu, scampered towards her and leaped onto her body. He climbed up to her shoulder and laid down on it. "For example, Pikachu here can evolve if you give it a Thunderstone. Isn't that right, Pikachu?" She asked.  
  
"Pika!!" He said. Serena's eyes widen a bit and she took your hand.  
  
"I have a great idea! Come with me, I wanna show you something!" She said as she pulled you. You followed her, smiling along as you couldn't wait to see what she had in store.  
  
You just got your first Pokemon, a dog by the name of Lillipup, though you weren't exactly sure how to bring him up. Your mom hired out a Pokemon Trainer to help you with training your dog. That trainer turned out to be the nice girl who was leading you, Serena. You felt her warm fingers as they clung onto your hand. Your body felt so calm whenever she was around.

* * *

She led you into the Santalune Forest. As she stepped in, you hesitated. The forest always gave you the creeps. However, knowing Serena was right in front of you filled you with determination. You walked into the forest with her and as you went to her side, you smiled. When you first met her, you mistook her for a boy, what with her tomboy appearance and her energetic personality, but after you realized she was a girl, you saw her in a different light.  
  
As she taught you how to train your Lillipup, you always thought of how pretty she looked or how kind she was. You wanted to impress her and show her just how much you have learned just to see her smile. As you looked at Serena, she put a finger to her mouth and hushed you. She then pointed to a bug that was concealed in a golden cocoon.  
  
"Evolution takes many forms. Take this Kakuna, for instance. It grows and evolves through age. It starts off as a small, little Weedle, before it evolves into a cocoon stage, which is what you see here. And if I timed it juuust right..." She glared at it. Suddenly, it glowed bright white, just like what happened with your Lillipup last night. As the glowing died, the cocoon had changed into a giant bee. You noticed that the bee's forelegs were gigantic spears. It croaked out: 'Beedrill!' "Ah! There we go! See? It evolved!" She said. She twisted her cap around and grinned. "Alright, time to teach you a new thing about Pokemon Training: capturing! Pikachu, let's go!" She said.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu leaped off as the Beedrill flew off and engaged the electric mouse.  
  
"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Serena said. Pikachu zapped the bee. It spun around a bit before it corrected its flight pattern. You watched Serena as she continued to command Pikachu to attack Beedrill. "First, you gotta weaken the Pokemon enough for you to capture it." She said. Time seemed to slow as you saw this beautiful, adorable girl fight the Pokemon through her Pikachu, shouting out moves for him to preform and doing cool arm gestures. You let out a sigh as you thought of being just like her.  
  
Suddenly, Beedrill impaled Pikachu with its spear and threw Pikachu right into Serena's path, knocking her onto the ground. The Beedrill looked at her and flew to her. Your heart stopped as you screamed out.  
  
"Serena, no!" That's when your Herdier barked out and leaped towards the Beedrill, biting its abdomen with all its might. The Beedrill screeched out as it tried to throw the dog off. You looked at Serena and noticed that a small ball fell out of her pocket. You ran over and picked it up. You noticed a button on it and pressed it. The ball grew to thrice its size. A perfectly sized ball to throw at Beedrill. As Herdier let go and fell onto the ground, you threw the ball as you yelled at it: "Leave her alone!" The ball hit Beedrill and it suddenly opened up. Beedrill's body faded into a red light as it got sucked into the ball. It dropped to the ground and shook a bit, a bright red dot glowing in the middle. It then stopped as the light died. There was now silence. Serena groaned and noticed the ball.  
  
"[y/n]... You... You..." She muttered as you went to her and held out your hand.  
  
"Are you hurt, Serena?" You asked. She simply smiled and with one lean forward, she held you.  
  
"I'm fine! You did it! You caught your first Pokemon!" She laughed. Your body simply melted like jello as she hugged you tightly. "I'm so proud of you." Those words alone made you happy as you held her back.  
  
"Thank you, Serena!" You said. Just then, you heard Pikachu whimper. Serena looked at Pikachu as she noticed that there was a large, purple dot right where the Beedrill stabbed Pikachu.  
  
"Oh no! Pikachu's poisoned! We have to take him to a Pokemon Center! Hurry!" She picked him up and ran off. You ran after her as your Herdier followed.

* * *

Serena put Pikachu over the counter as a Wigglytuff took him and carried him to the back.  
  
"How long will he be in recovery for?" Serena asked Nurse Joy.  
  
"Overnight, at least." She said.  
  
"Huh? But I thought you guys heal them instantly!" Serena said.  
  
"We're going with anime mechanics, not video game mechanics. If you like, we have a room for Trainers to stay at while they wait for their Pokemon to recover." Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Thank you." Serena said. She then turned to you. "Well kid, I'm gonna be staying here for a bit. Why don't you go back home and we'll continue training tomorrow afternoon." She said. You shook your head and stepped closer to her.  
  
"No. I wanna stay with you." You said. You put the Pokeball containing the defeated Beedrill on the counter as Wigglytuff took it as well. Serena simply sighed and gave a grin.  
  
"Alright, but only because you want to." She said as she ruffled your hair up a bit. You giggled.

* * *

It was now night time. You laid on the bed that the Pokemon Center provided for you. Serena was on a bed parallel to yours. You two just couldn't sleep and instead just looked up at the ceiling. Herdier laid down on the foot of your bed.  
  
"You're learning so much today, [y/n]." Serena said.  
  
"Thanks... It's only because you're a great teacher." You told her. She chuckled.  
  
"Oh stop. I'm actually getting a little flustered with all this flattery." She said.  
  
"Oh, sorry." You said.  
  
"N-no... It's okay. I like it. Every day, when I teach you how to train Pokemon, I feel like I'm achieving something great. Eventually, you'll begin a Pokemon Journey and you'll be using the knowledge I gave you... I only hope I've taught you well." She said.  
  
"You taught me greatly!" You said.  
  
"I didn't really tell you how to catch that Beedrill, you did that yourself." She sniggered.  
  
"I didn't know I'd be able to catch it... I was just trying to protect you." You said as you turned to her.  
  
"Aaaw, that's sweet." She tossed over and looked at you. She frowned a bit before she continued to speak. "The truth is... I'm not going to be in Vaniville Town for long. I'm actually gonna go on a journey myself." She said.  
  
"Wait, what?" You asked her.  
  
"After tomorrow's lesson, I'll have taught you almost everything a starting trainer needs to know about Pokemon. The rest you need to discover by yourself." Serena said. You frowned and clung onto your pillow. You thought that Serena would be by your side forever, but it seemed her time as a teacher is over. "I'm sorry, you must feel awful that I'm leaving you on such short notice... Here, I have an idea." She got off her bed and walked over to yours. She laid down in it and held you. "There, feel better?" You blushed immediately as your body heated up from her close proximity to you. You simply nodded as you rested into her chest. She combed her fingers through your [h/c] hair. "Night, [y/n]." She said as you rested in her arms.

* * *

Morning came as Pikachu and Beedrill were received. As you and Serena left the Pokemon Center, Serena stopped you.  
  
"[y/n]." She said. You turned around and saw her glare at you. "This is the final lesson. Everything I have taught you will be put to this very test." She said as Pikachu went to her side. You felt a chill in your spine. Serena never looked at you so aggressively before. You noticed the way Pikachu poised himself. You recognized his posture. This was the same posture it assumed before Serena had him fight Beedrill. Serena tossed you an item and you instantly caught it in your hand. It was a marble, but the neat thing was that it was colored exactly like Beedrill, with white, yellow, and black as its colors.  
  
"Teaching your Pokemon tricks and capturing Pokemon is one thing... But part of a Trainer's life is battling. When a Trainer's eyes meet another, it can only mean one thing: a battle will begin soon." Serena said.  
  
"Y-you want me to fight you!?" You asked.  
  
"No. I want you to battle my Pikachu using the Beedrill you caught. The stone you have is able to resonate with the Beedrill, but only if you have you and the Beedrill's hearts beat as one. The final lesson is simple: battle Pikachu and unlock that stone's power." She said. You held the Pokeball in your hand along with the stone. As you did, you looked to Serena. Your body trembled. You never dreamed that you'd fight Serena. You gulped and gripped the ball. You threw it and out came Beedrill. Serena smirked as Pikachu began to sprint towards the Beedrill.  
  
You remembered the lessons Serena taught you and you told the Beedrill to dodge Pikachu and attack it. It responded by shooting its spear-like appendages at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged out of the way and zapped Beedrill with a thunder jolt. As it backed away, you realized that you need to prove yourself to Serena. You needed to show her that you could be a good Trainer. You were determined to show her how strong you are.  
  
That's when the stone glowed. As it glowed, the Beedrill got encased in a strong ball of dark red, only for it to shatter. The Beedrill changed. It was bigger and had a second set of forelegs with their own spears. You saw Serena have a brief smirk as you told the newly evolved Beedrill to use Poison Sting.  
  
"Pikachu! Agility!" As the Beedrill tried to sting Pikachu, Pikachu disappeared and reappeared behind Beedrill. "Now, finish it off with Thunder!" Serena said. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity. You shouted out:  
  
"Now! Fell Stinger!" Beedrill turned around and stabbed Pikachu with all four spears just as the thunder struck. In a flash of light, both Pikachu and Beedrill fell down. You and Serena both ran to your Pokemon as Beedrill changed back to normal. Pikachu panted heavily as you checked Beedrill out. It had fainted from the battle. You frowned. That's when you saw Serena.  
  
"That was amazing! You fought like a pro!" She said.  
  
"I did?" You asked.  
  
"Yeah! You Mega Evolved your Beedrill!" She said.  
  
"Mega... evolve?" You asked.  
  
"Mega Evolution... It's a new stage of Evolution. I wanted to show you that before I left. That's why I showed you the Beedrill. I was going to catch it and teach you how to Mega Evolve, but it poisoned Pikachu and... well... you know the rest." Serena said.  
  
"Ah... So... That's it?" You nearly began to cry, though Serena went over and wiped a bit of your tears.  
  
"I'm afraid so... But don't worry. Our paths will meet again, I know it." She turned around and began to walk off. "I'm going to go look for someone very important to me. You on the other hand should go on your journey and collect some Gym Badges." She said.  
  
"W-what? Gym Badges?" You asked. Serena chuckled.  
  
"Oh! Right, silly me! Don't worry, I got that figured out. In Lumiose City, there'll be a gym. Go there and ask to meet the person who runs the place. If he asks you for some badges, tell him that Serena sent you. He'll teach you about Gym battling." Serena said. She turned to smile to you. "Well, good luck." with that, she walked away. However, you didn't want to let her go just yet. You ran to her and held her tightly.  
  
"Serena, wait! I..." You hesitated, but you had to say it. "I love you! You're the best teacher I could ever have!" You said. Serena stayed silent for a bit before she held your hands. You could still feel her warm fingers.  
  
"Thanks... I appreciate it." She said.  
  
You held her for a while, but eventually, you and her went your separate ways. Herdier walked beside you, much like how Pikachu traveled with Serena. You went to Lumiose City where you would begin your Pokemon Journey. You soon had a new goal in mind: gather as many badges as you can and hope Serena's impressed with it.

* * *

Serena stopped for the night somewhere over at Route 3 and set up camp. She stared up at the moon and reflected at what you said to her.  
  
'I love you! You're the best teacher I could ever have!'  
  
Serena looked down and frowned.  
  
"Pikapi..." Pikachu said to Serena as she scratched his ears.  
  
"I know... but I'm not sure how to explain it to [y/n]. He's already struggling to wrap his head around the concept of Evolution, let alone Mega Evolution. And... I don't want to break his heart." She said. She remembered a boy that she had a crush on. A boy he had traveled with for a few years. She clutched her chest and let out a few cries. The outfit she wore used to belong to the boy she loved, as was the Pikachu she had. However, after the Kalos League, something happened with him and the Starter Pokemon he picked up from Professor Sycamore.  
  
A evolutionary phenomenon that not even Sycamore himself could comprehend ended up fusing both him and his Pokemon together. After the fusion, he left the league and ran away. She stared up to the moon. "But don't worry... I'll find him, okay, Pikachu?" She said.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu said in delight. As she got ready to sleep, she thought back to you. She smiled. When you fought her, you reminded her so much of the boy she loved.  
  
" _Ash... I feel... completed. I think I found my calling. [y/n]... To train that boy was my cause._ _And now that I have fulfilled it... I now feel confident that I'll find you and bring you back to normal!_ " Serena thought.


End file.
